


Hold me closer

by Eowyns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, It's not confirmed Zelda knows Mary is Mother of all Demons but its implied, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: Mary Wardwell pays Zelda a visit, to Zelda's dismay.Things get intense, and Zelda realizes something about Mary.





	Hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't rip me to pieces.  
> I know its short but I plan on writing more later.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Miss Wardwell, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Zelda said, opening the door to allow her guest to step into the house,  
“Just checking in,” the woman said, looking around, seemingly with ulterior motives.  
Zelda eyed Mary Wardwell carefully. Zelda never felt like she could let her guard down around the other woman, like she always had to keep her on a close leash, cause if she didn’t, she might just cause trouble. And Zelda was never one for trouble.  
“I don’t suppose this is about Sabrina’s behavior in school?” She asked the teacher,  
“Of course not, shes a perfect angel. But you already know that.” She said with a subtle wink.  
Zelda walked into the parlour, the other woman in tail.  
“I don’t suppose I should have Hilda put the kettle on?” She questioned, taking a long drag of her cigarette.  
“Don’t go through all that trouble for little old me,”  
Miss Wardwell had a smile like a cat, vicious, malicious. But Zelda always found it strangely comforting, inviting even.  
The teacher gracefully draped herself across the couch, Zelda sat opposite to her in an armchair. Neither spoke for a moment, just gazing into eachothers eyes.  
“What’ve you been up to?” Mary asked,  
“I beg your pardon?” Zelda blurted out at the sudden casual tone of the other woman, something she had never seen out of her before.  
“Sorry, I forgot you don’t do small talk,” She grinned,  
“I have no idea what you think you’re up to, but if you keep belittling me like this i’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She replied sternly. Wardwell smiled, getting the exact reaction out of Zelda she wanted.  
“Why do I get this feeling you aren’t letting onto something?” Zelda asked, taking another drag of her all but ash cigarette.  
“Perhaps i’m letting on plenty, you just are too blind to see it.”  
“Perhaps you simply enjoy playing mind games,”  
Miss Wardwell got up off the couch and strutted over to Zelda, crouching slightly to meet her gaze,  
“I think you wouldn’t know what’s good for you, even if it were to fall onto your lap.” Mary said, mere inches away from the other woman's face,  
“I think you underestimate me, Mary Wardwell, and I think it’s time for you to leave.” She shoved the brunette, getting out of her seat and walking towards the door.  
Mary took the hint and walked out the already opened door, looking into Zelda’s eyes as she did. Zelda tried to avoid the eye contact, but couldn’t resist just giving a brief glance.  
“I’ll be back, think it over,” Miss Wardwell said before closing the door behind her.  
Leaving Zelda with the question of what exactly she was supposed to think over.

 

Two days later and Mary Wardwell returned to the Spellman residence.  
This time, however, Hilda answered the door.  
“Hello dear, what can I do for you?” Hilda said, in her sweet-as-could be voice.  
“I’m here for Zelda.” She replied, pushing her way into the home.  
“Of course, i’ll get her for you. Care for a cup of tea?” The blonde asked, leading Mary into the parlour,  
“No, just your sister.”  
“Have a seat, i’ll fetch her,” Hilda said, sporting a cheeky grin.  
Mary relaxed onto the couch she was familiar with, and waited for Zelda.  
Moments later she emerged down the stairs,  
“Finally, I was afraid you’d never show.” Mary called as Zelda walked into the room, Zelda rolled her eyes and lit up a cigarette.  
“How can I help you, Mary Wardwell?” She said, suppressing another eye roll.  
“Additude, Spellman,” She playfully scolded her, which made Zelda nearly boil over with rage.  
“I just thought i’d drop by, see if you thought more on our conversation the other day.”  
“And what exactly was it that I was supposed to take away from that mess of a conversation?” She took a puff before continuing, “What makes you think i’m not perfectly content exactly where I am?”  
“Oh, I have no doubt you are content. I, myself, am content. But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t improve some aspects of my life. I think you could as well…. In fact, I think we could improve them together.”  
Zelda looked astounded at whatever the other woman was proposing. Her jaw was agape and her cigarette ashes fell to the floor before her. She composed herself,  
“I really haven’t the slightest idea what you are asking me,” But she did. There was no denying the chemistry between the pair of them. And Miss Wardwell had always been openly flirtatious, which, as embarrassing as it was at times, always brought a blush to Zelda’s face.  
“Perhaps, i’m lonely. And, perhaps, you’re lonely too. And, perhaps, I love you, and you love me.”  
Hearing the other woman's words broke Zelda right in two.  
Sure, she had a hard exterior, but that was only to compensate for her overactive emotions.  
Hearing someone tell her she was lonely hit too deep, and it shattered her.  
Zelda broke down crying, dropping her cigarette in its lavish holder, and curling into herself.  
Miss Wardwell immediately leaped to her side, of course, she knew the impact her words would have. But she certainly hadn’t expected this.  
Mary wrapped Zelda in her arms on the parlour floor, holding her head close to her chest. Soothing her with soft whispers.

Mary Wardwell was absolutely smitten with Zelda Spellman the first time she’d seen her.  
Being The Mother Of Demons made you a bad bitch, sure, but she had a soft side somewhere under all those layers.

Eventually Zelda was calmed down, still in Wardwell’s arms.  
Her makeup was completely a mess, and her hair was all over the place.  
She looked up at the woman who was holding her, warmth and love in her eyes.  
Slowly leaning in, inch by inch, until their lips were brushing. Hot breath ghosting against each other. Gentle, but so intense. Zelda finally close the gap, placing a tender kiss on Miss Wardwell’s lips. She pulled back, and climbed off the floor she had been sitting on for more time than she had realized.  
It was quickly getting dark outside. Or maybe it had been dark outside. She was so invested in Mary she hadn’t even taken into account her surroundings.

“I should be off,” Wardwell said, looking out the window.  
“No, stay. Please.” Zelda pleaded, desperation in her eyes. Mary couldn’t say no to her.  
Zelda lead the other woman upstairs. She walked to the spare room, to avoid her sister/roommate.  
She loved sharing a room with Hilda, but times like these were always an inconvenience.  
There were no sexual intentions in Zelda’s mind when she invited Mary to stay over. She just wanted her there.  
Close.

She slipped into the double bed, patting the space beside her for the other woman to follow.  
The brunette woman laid beside the strawberry blonde, inhaling her perfume. An intoxicating scent.  
Zelda felt a tear slip out of her eye as Mary Wardwells’ warm body wrapped around her. She hadn’t ever felt this loved and safe.  
She’d been in love before, and she’d always loved her family even if she didn’t show it. But this was different. This felt warm, and comfortable, and deep. Unlike any sensation she’d ever felt before.  
Zelda Spellman was in love with The Mother Of Demons.


End file.
